moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet Missions/Act One
|Text=Edit this tab}} Bleed Red The Soviet invasion on the United States has commenced, with New York City being one of their first targets. The Russians attempt to destroy the Statue of Liberty in an attempt to crush American morale as they make their way inland. Golden Gate Attacking from all sides, the Soviets launch a naval assault on San Francisco. The PsiCorps division has requested the complete elimination of the city's anti-aircraft defenses in order to proceed with their work on Alcatraz Island. Happy Birthday In order to break the chain of command, Romanov's chief adviser Yuri has requested an assassination of the U.S. president. With Latin Confederation's forces closing on the Alamo, the sharp shooter Colonel José Arcadio Morales moves in for the kill. Side Effect In a surprise assault, the Pacific Front has commenced an invasion on Vladivostok. With China being too slow to react, the Russians are now forced to defend their motherland with what little forces they have on the eastern coast. Peace Treaty In order to prevent a war of attrition, the Soviets begin to utilize PsiCorps technology on a larger scale in order to control the populace of several cities. Russian troops arrive in St. Louis to prepare the grounds for a Psychic Beacon, a new mind control device of Yuri. Recharger While the French and German armies gather at the Polish border to prepare for a full-on Soviet invasion, the now resurrected Russian super soldier Volkov and his cybernetic dog Chitzkoi are sent on a covert mission to wreak havoc in Paris. Idle Gossip With the American army on the brink of defeat, the Soviets turn their attention to a joint operations base in Canada where the Pacific Front and the Euro Alliance still attempt to salvage and coordinate whatever remains of the American forces. Death From Above In light of the United States' military collapsing, the Pacific Front is attempting to take control of the Mercury Satellite Uplink in Hawaii. Not wanting such a powerful weapon to fall in enemy hands, the Soviets have decided to destroy the uplink. Road to Nowhere The Soviets have managed to salvage two Topol-M platforms from Gelendzhik and are preparing to deploy them. The Allies are using their still unstable Chronosphere device in a desperate attack to prevent the ICBMs from launching. The Lunatic A Chinese Psychic Beacon has been captured by the very rebels it was supposed to control. As China calls for aid in resolving this crisis, Russia realizes unconventional tactics will have to be used in order to succeed. Unshakeable The Russians uncover information referring to a secret operation targeting the Japanese weapons developer, Kanegawa Industries. To confront the facts, the Russians attempt to capture the KI Assembly in Japan and acquire all of their technology for themselves. Dragonstorm Once again the Russians must defend their homeland in a clash of titans as their enemy attempts to deny them victory. A powerful army has isolated the Primorsky Krai from the rest of the country and have imprisoned the Russian heroes, Volkov and Chitzkoi. Category:Browse